Fragile Heart
by ComradeC
Summary: Erza misses her teammates who are now walking their different paths, Jellal isn't by her side, she's all alone. Now that a grave situation occured, Erza decided to revive her team. Will Erza stay with Jellal or will she find new love?


_Two years had passed since the war with the Alvarez Empire. During that period, so many things happened. Lucy winning the newcomer literature award, Jellal and the Crime Sorciere's being rewarded by the kingdom, and us, Team Natsu embarked on our first hundred year quest._

 _The quest wasn't exactly easy, it took us 3 months to finish the quest but we still managed to finish it._ _Not only that, during that two years, Lucy managed to retrieve the Aquarius key that she lost and she realized her feelings towards Natsu, who is still oblivious to it..._

 _Natsu embarked on a journey with Lucy and Happy after the hundred year quest and returned three months ago, growing even stronger than he was before..._

 _Wendy and Charle, during the two years, the two had grown into splendid mages. They're able to go on a quest without anyone's company and donate the money they earned to an orphanage..._

 _Gray, he's a very splendid mage now, his power's equal to Natsu and he's now dating Juvia. I think they started their relationship last year. He matured so much after the battle with the Alvarez Empire._

 _As for the rest of the guild, we're all doing just fine, it's still as noisy as ever. The biggest thing that happened is Levy getting engaged to Gajeel._

 _Jellal and his independent guild went on a journey to crush dark guilds and the remaining Zeref's followers and we haven't been in contact ever since._

 _As for myself, I certainly grown a lot. My swordsmanship and magic got better and I've been offered to become a member of the magic council. But I rejected the offer since I feel that being a council member isn't a thing for me, being in Fairy Tail with my allies is the only thing I live for._

A small smile was present in the her face as the scarlet haired young woman wrote her diary. She closed her eyes as she remembered how close she was with her team. Ever since the battle with the Alvarez Empire ended, the team members decided to go their own ways and the team naturally dissolved.

Natsu went on a journey with Happy, the blonde stellar spirit mage tagged along to find her lost friend's golden key, Wendy and Charle who grew closer to Cana and often went on a job together, and the raven haired young man formed a duo with his girlfriend.

The scarlet haired lady didn't have much to do with her old team dissolved. She didn't even keep in touch with her crush. With absolutely no contact with him and her guild being jam packed with love birds, it's safe to say that the scarlet haired lady is lonely.

She sighed, and walked up to her queen sized bed. She laid on it, pulling the thick white blanket and enveloped her voluptuous body letting the warmth hugged her.

 _I miss the old times, how I used to went on a job with Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Wendy along with Happy and Charle._ _I miss Jellal..._ She thought to herself. Because she had just returned from a job and she was tired, the beautiful S-Class mage took no time to fall sound asleep.

"Gray-sama, how about you and Juvia go on a job together, it's been a while since we done that. Juvia wants a new dress and if she doesn't go on a job, she can't afford it." the blue haired woman said to her boyfriend, who's laying his head on one of the guild's table.

"Mira-chan! I need more drinks!" the beautiful white haired lady walked up to the table where Macao and his friend, Wakaba was sitting and gave them the drinks they ordered.

"Try not to drink too much" she said.

"Asuka-chan, I don't want to grow up like my dad, he just can't stop drinking." Romeo said to the little girl sitting next to him.

"I want to grow up like Natsu-nii instead!" Romeo ruffled the little girl's hair next to him.

"Erza, can I talk to ya for a bit?" The scarlet haired lady who was enjoying her strawberry cake heard a voice. She turned her head to the side to see the owner of the voice, it was Laxus, the master's grandson.

"Yes. I'll see you in a while." Erza replied, she finished her cake as soon as possible.

"When did she get awfully chummy with Laxus?" the raven haired man stared at his beloved friend. His girlfriend clinging on to his arm. Juvia loves him, Gray knows, and Gray likes her back, after all she did sacrifice herself for Gray. It's been a year since he confessed he likes her back.

"Erza and Laxus, thank you for coming." the tiny old man, Makarov began.

"Let's not beat around the bush, it must be somethin' important, right?" Laxus said with a serious face. Makarov sighed, he knew there's no use hiding something from his grandson.

The raven-haired topless man walked out of the guild. Unusual as it was, his girlfriend wasn't by his side. _It's been a while since I'm alone. Ever since I dated Juvia, I haven't been able to have some time all to myself._

The young man trailed the path where his feet took him. The scarlet sunset reflected on the river water was so beautiful it reminded him of his scarlet-haired comrade

 _Come to think of it, this is the place where I met Erza._

he recalled the moment she walked into the guild, all tattered, wearing her worn out armor, one of her eyes covered by an eye patch to hide the nasty wound below.

She didn't talk much, it was him challenging her all the time, and he lost everytime. Gray scoffed at himself, how could he hate her that much that he didn't want to consider her as his comrade.

It was on this riverbank that he finally see her cry, to see her weakness for the first time, to consider her as a comrade that he would protect. It was on this riverbank that he found her and her scarlet hair beautiful.

 _It was at this riverbank, that I fell in love with her._

Gray smiled at the memories. Up until the Grand Magic Games three or four years ago, he was still in love with her, but his love went down the drain when she said that he should see and think about Juvia's feelings for him.

He didn't regret loving Erza all this time even though he knew he never had a chance. Erza was head over heels with Jellal, a man that once caused her grieve. He didn't stop loving her because Erza needs to be loved. She was strong yet very fragile, she hid herself inside her armor.

 _It's been a while since I went on a job with the old team, hasn't it?_

"Should I take Natsu and the others with me?" Erza asked Laxus, who was sitting at the bar with her.

Laxus took a sip of his drink, "Yes but be careful, that guy doesn't know the word 'stealth'." Laxus closed his eyes, he had a bad feeling about this whole ordeal.

"I'll examine the other town with the Raijinshuu." Laxus stood up, his coat rustled as he did so. His wide back fading from Erza's sight.

 _he certainly changed._

The female knight stood up.

She ran out of the guild in attempt to find her former teammates. She decided to go to the stellar spirit mage's house first. She stopped her tracks when she saw a familiar figure sitting on the river bank.

She walked next to the topless man and called out his name, "Gray?"

The man turned his head to see the scarlet-haired comrade he was just thinking about. "What's up?" he asked. He can't help but get worried when he saw her panting, she seemed like she was in a hurry.

"I was trying to find Lucy and Natsu and I ran into you." she smiled a little.

"But that's alright since I'm searching for you too, let's go to Lucy's house, I'll explain later." she said. The raven-haired man nodded and followed her to their former teammate's residence.

The stellar spirit mage opened her door, a smile grew on her face when she saw her beloved friends together. Erza and Gray walked inside the house and Erza was very happy to see Natsu and Happy already inside.

Lucy brought some tea into the living room and served her guests. Gray smiled when he realized that his old team was finally reunited except for Wendy who went on a job with Cana and Gildarts.

"Let's... do a job together." Erza said, silencing all the people present in the room.


End file.
